Piwo kremowe
by Salut-chan
Summary: Miniaturka o wspólnym życiu Harry'ego i Severusa, raczej nie na poważnie


Autor: nameless  
>Beta: Zilidya - Wielkie dzięki :*<br>Ostrzeżenia: moje pierwsze Snarry, z założenia miała to być komedia, powojenne

Severus Snape myślał, że nie przeżyje wojny. Mógłby nawet przyznać, że w porywach optymizmu zdarzało mu się marzyć, iż uda mu się przetrwać. I resztę życia spędzi w Azkabanie, bądź na wygnaniu. Jednak nawet w najśmielszych snach (albo koszmarach) nie przypuszczał, że los zwiąże go z uosobieniem gryfońskich cech.

— To było niesamowite — oznajmił Harry Potter, gdy tylko udało mu się złapać oddech. Chłopak ułożył się wygodniej w łóżku mistrza eliksirów, patrząc na kochanka z uśmiechem. Wilgotne włosy Harry'ego sterczały na wszystkie strony, a w zielonych oczach, nie skrytych teraz za szkłem, pojawiły się ogniki. Zdaniem Severusa wymęczony seksem Harry wygląda jak definicja radości.  
>— Na Merlina! Pierwszy raz powiedziałeś coś z sensem, Potter — odpowiedział Snape.<br>— Na Merlina! Pierwszy raz zgodziłeś się ze mną, Snape. — Harry wyszczerzył się do starszego czarodzieja. Po chwili zmniejszył dystans pomiędzy nimi i leniwie pocałował Severusa. Snape odpowiedział na pieszczotę, pozwalając swojej ręce powędrować na biodro Gryfona. Bez wahania wsunął język w rozchylone usta Harry'ego, delektując jego rozkosznym smakiem. _Na Salazara, to takie dobre_, westchnął, gdy poczuł jak chłopak delikatnie wplątuje palce w jego, z całą pewnością, rozczochrane włosy. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie, jednak dłoń Snape'a pozostała na biodrze Harry'ego, któremu najwyraźniej spodobała się zabawa włosami.

— Życie jest jak piwo kremowe, najlepiej smakuje z kimś kogo lubisz — wyszeptał nagle Potter.  
>Snape prychnął. Pomyśleć, że chłopak wciąż ma siłę wymyślać takie nonsensy.<br>— To twoje motto? — spytał Severus, uśmiechając się ironicznie.  
>— Co?<br>— Miło, że podzieliłeś się nim ze mną — sarknął. — Proponuję jednak, byś dał mi się wyspać.  
>Snape zamknął oczy, ignorując nawoływania Harry'ego.<p>

Dziwny zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że Snape uwierzył w to głupie życiowe motto Pottera. Oczywiście wszystkiemu winny był Harry. Najpierw wkradł się do łóżka mistrza eliksirów, potem do jego serca, aż w końcu na stałe pozostał w jego domu.

— Mogę z tobą zamieszkać?  
>Harry wyszedł spod prysznica i stanął koło Severusa, który przed lustrem wycierał włosy w puchaty ręcznik. Snape zerknął w taflę na lustrzane odbicie Harry'ego, nakładającego właśnie pastę na szczoteczkę do zębów. Młodzieniec był nagi. Severus dobrze wiedział, że Harry nie lubi ubierać się zaraz po wzięciu kąpieli. Mógłby oczywiście zawiązać ręcznik na biodrach, jednak wiedział, że Severus lubi na niego patrzeć, więc po co ma się kłopotać? Zresztą odwdzięczał się tym samym.<br>Harry mył zęby zerkając na odbicie kochanka. Widząc jego pytający wzrok i zdenerwowanie, Snape postanowił odpowiedzieć.  
>— Oczywiście. Musisz tylko wyjść za mnie — stwierdził.<br>Piana z ust Harry'ego ozdobiła lustro, a Severus wykrzywił pobłażliwie kąciki ust.  
><em>Ach, ci Gryfoni.<em>

Snape mógł wiele powiedzieć o życiu z Harrym. Jednak tylko jedno opisywało je najtrafniej - nigdy się nie nudził. Rozmowy, wspólne posiłki, wypady do znajomych Harry'ego i jego idiotyczne pomysły. Wszystko to, i jeszcze więcej, nadawało ich egzystencji sens. Nieodłączną częścią ich życia były kłótnie. Często bezsensowne. Severus nigdy nie przejmował się nimi. Były nieuniknione przy tak różnych charakterach. Jak inaczej miało być w związku Ślizgona i Gryfona? A seks na zgodę naprawdę był gorący.

Snape stanął w progu, wchodząc do salonu, a książki niesione przez niego wylądowały na podłodze.  
>— Co... To... Jest? — spytał, leżącego na kanapie Harry'ego. Wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Gryfon wstał i przelewitował leżące na podłodze książki na stolik.<br>— Prawda, że wygląda o niebo lepiej? Ta zieleń działała mi na nerwy — stwierdził patrząc na czerwone zasłony.  
>— Wygląda jakby dostarczono je prosto z piekła. Co ci przyszło do głowy by zmieniać ich kolor? Ta barwa nie pasuje do tego domu. — Snape machnął różdżką, a zasłony znów stały się ciemnozielone.<br>— Jak możesz, Severusie? — Harry ponownie transmutował materiał, który stał się czerwony. I miał złote ozdoby. — Przecież one są śliczne. Spójrz na te złocenia.  
>— Potter... — zaczął Snape ostrzegawczym tonem, którego używał w klasie.<br>— Właściwie to już nie Potter, a Snape — wtrącił się Harry.  
>— Nieważne. Proponuję byś przestał okazywać swój brak gustu i doprowadził te zasłony do porządku, zanim użyję innych metod by przekonać cię do tego.<br>Harry ze smutkiem spojrzał na zasłony.  
>— Zieleń nie podoba mi się — marudził, bawiąc się różdżką. Po chwili wpadł na jakiś pomysł, bo wbił wzrok w Severusa. W jego zielonych oczach można było dostrzec błysk nadziei.<br>— Co powiesz na kompromis, Severusie?  
>— Jaki znowu kompromis? — Snape przyglądał się Gryfonowi podejrzliwie. Jeśli Harry mówił o kompromisie, to najwyraźniej coś było nie tak. W tym domu nigdy nie dochodziło do tego, by konflikt rozwiązał się w ten sposób.<br>Harry machnął różdżką i wyszczerzył zęby. Mistrz eliksirów poczuł wielką ochotę napić się Ognistej Whisky.  
>— Czy ja wyglądam ci na Puchona? — spytał, patrząc przerażony na żółte zasłony na których dostrzegł małe borsuki.<br>— Cóż, nigdy się nie zastanawiałem nad tym, ale gdyby się nad tym zastanowić... to tak – powiedział Harry udając, że się zastanowił nad odpowiedzią.  
>— Slytherinie, ratuj. — wymamrotał Severus, na co Harry roześmiał się. Nie było mu jednak do śmiechu, gdy Snape wycelował w niego różdżką z obłędem w oczach.<br>— _Expelliarmus_ — powiedział Severus.  
>Harry cofnął się odrzucony przez zaklęcie, a jego różdżka wzbiła się w powietrze. Mistrz eliksirów złapał ją i schował do kieszeni.<br>— Ej, ona jest moja! — Harry wyciągnął rękę, czekając aż odzyska swoją własność. Nie doczekał się.  
>— Szlaban na magię do odwołania, Snape — oznajmił profesor z mściwym uśmiechem.<p>

Oczywiście nie sprzeczali się przez cały czas. Było pomiędzy nimi coś więcej. Rozumieli się wzajemnie. Znali swoje potrzeby. Dlatego Severus zgodził się, by ten dzieciak Lupina spędzał u nich weekendy. Jeśli Harry chce, to może zostać perfekcyjnym ojcem chrzestnym. Gryfon pewnie nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

— To jest dom mój i Severusa — powiedział Harry do sześcioletniego chłopca, wchodząc do salonu, w którym czekał na nich mistrz eliksirów.  
>Severus spojrzał na dzieciaka, który stanął w drzwiach, wpatrując się w niego.<br>— Dzień dobry — powiedział grzecznie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. — Jestem Teddy.  
>Severus kiwnął głową dzieciakowi.<br>— Widzisz Harry, oto kolejna osoba wychowana lepiej od ciebie — powiedział złośliwie. Nawiązywał tym do ich poprzedniej sprzeczki, którą przerwała niespodziewana wizyta Weasleya.  
>— Nie teraz, Severusie. — Zbył zaczepkę Gryfon, jednak zarumienił się lekko.<br>— Teddy, ta złośliwa osoba to Severus. Nie musisz się go bać, on tylko wygląda jak nietoperz czy wampir. Naprawdę jest człowiekiem. Jeśli chcesz to możesz mówić do niego...

Severus Snape nigdy nie wiódł spokojnego życia. Teraz powinien zastanowić się, czy po zabiciu małżonka nie powinien wstąpić do zakonu. Z Harrym najwyraźniej coś jest nie tak. Śmierć będzie dla niego odpowiednim lekarstwem, bo kto normalny namawia dziecko, by mówiło do niego w ten sposób. Życie z Gryfonem nie jest łatwe i Severus dowiedział się, do czego jest on zdolny.

...ciociu.


End file.
